ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/NUKEMS WINS - Announcements and Updates 2
Please note that this is an update and presentation, nothing else. Sit back and enjoy what's coming. Welcome back to my second Announcements and Updates, hosted by Sif! I will cover all the shows i have, whether it be updates or announcements. Some of these shows are not owned by me, and some are. So, without wasting your time, let us get to it! Jen 10: Legacy Starting off is Jen 10: Legacy! There's not much to update, however i'm here to announce the sequel, hitting 2016. Now it's official, and go nuts! But as for the main show, i cannot say anything else. But things are about to change. Ben 10: Alienated Adventure Look, this show is done. I had an idea, but it was very iffy. It's not very good, and it's not completed story-wise. Oh, did i word that wrong? Ben 10: Alienated Adventure is completely thrown into the trash, but i have a replacement show in mind. Give it up for: Ben 10: Rebellion Needs a better logo, ik. If you wanna make one, feel free to. Anyway, Ben 10: Rebellion is the replacement for Ben 10: Alienated Adventure, and instead of a reboot, it's a direct continuation of Omniverse. Yes, i know, i know. Reboot would have been better, yadda, yadda, yadda. Don't judge a book by its cover. It's a sequel yes, but i'm ignoring all the problems of Omniverse. This is a darker sequel, one that blatantly points out how Omniverse is not very realistic. Ben 10: Rebellion is dark, it was inspired by a couple things. Mainly Sci's trailer for Mystery island and that Leonardovincent (from DeviantART) picture of a darker Ben 10. I wanna attempt to bring out realism, to pull a Heroes of Evolution. I wanna bring out the dark sides of the characters we grew up with, like Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. I wanna see what i can do with the lore that's already there, how i can twist their morals, how twisted i can make the villains. How fun the action can be. The series does not have any seasons, as its all one season. The entire series is 22 episodes, which do have release dates. Episode 1-22's airdates are presumably: *''December 1st, 2015'' *''December 8th, 2015'' *''December 15th, 2015'' *''December 22nd, 2015'' *''December 29th, 2015'' *''January 5th, 2016'' *''January 12th, 2016'' *''January 19th, 2016'' *''January 26th, 2016'' *''Febuary 29th, 2016'' *''March 7th, 2016'' *''March 14th, 2016 '' *''March 21st, 2016'' *''April 7th, 2016'' *''April 14th, 2016 '' *''April 21st, 2016'' *''April 28th, 2016'' *''May 19th, 2016'' *''May 26th, 2016 '' *''July 1st, 2016 '' *''July 16th, 2016 '' *''July 17th, 2016'' ''''I'm both trying and ignoring the errors with Omniverse. It is a direct continuation, but i'm retconning one thing: Primus exists. That's it. With everything else, it's a continuation. It's not much to get hype around, but it's something. The Enigma Sleuths I'm not gonna reveal a lot of stuff here, i'm just gonna flat out say some of the stuff in here. First off, episode 1 is based in Pyros. Second, Palis and Jack have their own spaceship: The Sphynx. That's their iconic spaceship and all. Hopefully episode 1 can air somewhere in September, but that's not official. Prototype: Genesis There is not much to reveal about this as well, except for a slight delay. Prototype: Genesis is gonna air sometime in June or July. Sorry about that, me and Toon have just been busy. ---- There we have it, Presentation 2. This one was smaller than the previous one, well i just wanted to announce Ben 10: Rebellion. I didn't wanna wait 'till fanon con. Thoughts? Comment! What are your thoughts on Ben 10: Rebellion? I'm Hype! Bring on the series! Sounds pretty cool, might be the next HoE. Meh, i don't know. This shouldn't exist, should have been cancelled with AA. Ew! Kill it! Kill it with fire! Pie Category:Blog posts Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons